


Pearl Plus AU -Chapter 4 The bright light

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coral - Freeform, Gen, Pearlplusau, pink pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: This chapter features the gem war and how everything ended, starts with Rose, Pearl and Coral at their final battle for Earth, how the diamonds took in the "shattering" of their youngest diamond, and ends with the a bright light.This chapter also features an interpretation on how Holly Blue Agate got involved with the Amethysts from Earth.Follow me on tumblr @pearlplusau to know more about the AU content! Including special artwork reflecting certain scenes!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the red, dark battlefield, multiple gems lay poofed or shards scattered as far as an eye could see. The war had yet concluded.

With the crystal gems gaining the upper hand, the leader of the rebellion, “Rose Quartz”, in the heat of battle, her shield rose, her sword gripped, her comrades fighting as one. As Pearl fends off an elite soldier all on her own in a distance, her spear shining as she fought with grace and elegance within the cacophony of battle. While Garnet charges and finishes the jaspers, Coral stood alongside Rose, with her lance fencing off surprised attacks from the sides, and whacks a topaz on her head. “Poof!” as yellow smoke dissipated and her gem on the ground.

Rose thought to herself with glee, “We’re almost there! We’ll finally be able to stay here after all this is over!” Victory seems to be closer and closer, but none of them will be leaving without consequences.

On Homeworld,

A red ruby ship approaches the landing site, as it descends, a tattered up Amethyst guard faceplants off the ship, “Ughhhhh!” She moaned, her long, puffy white hair in horrendous state and she was wearing a uniform that signifies her diamond in serving, Pink Diamond.

This Amethyst guard had never been to Homeworld before, but her orders were clear, “ONE OF YOU UPPER CRUST! Find the Diamonds! State the situation and request back up!” In a rush, her elite sisters decided to send 8XWJ, a soldier that’s not in the fighting shape anymore, and threw her into a small ruby ship and launched it manually from the control panel on Earth.

The amethyst regains her strength, and proceeds her mission.

She knew the urgency of this message, but she couldn’t stop from gawking as the scenes in Homeworld get more and more alien than what’s she’s used on Earth. Instead of forests and hills and rocks, it’s buildings, skyscrapers, and fellow new gems!

She’s never seen other types of gems other than herself and jaspers, so seeing so many gems who are clearly in higher positions intimidates her.

“You there!” A blue gem approaches her with the sound of heels “clonk, clonk, clonk” getting louder and angrier.

She begins to panic! She raced through her mind and forgot what to do. What was she supposed to do when greeting a higher level gem? Oh right! The diamond arm thing! She shaped her arms as the big gem stood right in front of her.

“State your purpose!” The blue gem ordered, but 8XWJ has no clue who or forgot what she has to say as she begins to get very nervous and sweats. “I…ahh…uhh…” 8XWJ stammered and fiddled her fingers, the blue gem narrowed her eyes, “Newcomer huh?” She smirked and continued, “How am I not surprised?” Her tone was filled with disgust and prejudice.

“I am Holy Blue Agate! I have been urgently assigned to receive a message from an Amethyst guard from Earth by a fellow Hessonite, now tell me…”

She reached to the back of her head, where her gem placement is, and conjured an electric whip full of static! She flings towards the purple gem, grips her hip, and sends a wave of electricity as 8XWJ screeched in pain and got yanked towards Holy.

“What…is…THE MESSAGE?!” she screams as she grabbed her by the uniform, and shook her as violent as she was allowed.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!” 8XWJ shouted and plead, the whip dissipates and she fell on her knees, which was painful as her gem is located on the left.

She explained the situation on Earth as the soldiers were close to losing the battles, and she was told to inform the diamonds personally by another commander, but was cut short when she heard Holly laughing.

“You? Informing the Diamonds? Ha!” She mocked and continued, “Don’t even try, you won’t even make it to The Great Ballroom without another few centuries in this confusing labyrinth! I’ll deliver the message to the diamonds myself.” With that, she turned and walked back where she came.

The amethyst plead, “Wait! Wait a sec!” With her raspy voice, she requests permission to follow the Agate. The blue gem scoffed and said, “What makes you think I’ll let you?” She looked at AXWJ as if she’s gone corrupted, “An Amethyst guard with an Agate! What will the others say?”

Looks like AXWJ was stuck finding her way back to the ship, she turned and sighed, “Guess I’ll just find another way back then…” she considered tracing her steps when the agate changed her mind, “Fine, you can tatter along, but just so we’re clear, I will be the one speaking to the diamonds! Don’t make a pip while I’m talking!”

Before they proceed to the diamonds, AXWJ made another diamond symbol and request to speak freely, “What was the whip all about? It hurts so MUCH!”

Holy smirked, “That, was just a little fun I needed, and also the tip of the iceberg, step out of line or waste my time again, you’ll be wishing you were never made.” 8XWJ gulped and nodded.

In Blue Diamond’s chamber (pool),

A blue themed chamber, with pillars connected to each other and tubes beneath the pathway up to the pool, where the three massive diamonds are present. The water resembles the color of lime, with the beautiful White Diamond in front of the waterfall, and Blue and Yellow on her left and right. They stayed still and quiet, as they were finally done with their work and tried to relax for a bit, but Yellow had something in mind she wished to share.

It wasn’t long until relaxation was over, Yellow decided to drag work into everything once more, “An idea occurred to me the other day, as you both know, Pink’s colony is still a work in progress after all those centuries given, as not much resources are useful towards our expanding Empire anymore, so I propose…an Alternative.”

White opens her eyes as a sign of interest, and turned to her fellow sister, mouthed “Go on”. Blue however, was not pleased as their time together has been restricting since pink’s absence, she just wished they could all have some quality time together, but sometimes opportunities like this are extremely rare, so she understood why Yellow decided to bring up work into their bonding time.

Blue sighed, “What is it you have in mind Yellow?” As she was interested as well, but would still rather have a nice quiet pool time, so maybe it’ll be over soon.

“Pearl?” Yellow summoned her little servant and continued, “Bring me the blueprints marked EX-293.”

The yellow pearl shaped her arms and bowed, “Right away my Diamond!” and scurries off to the exit.

“A few days ago I was experimenting with the “Fallen” soldiers from battles, I pieced them together and see if it would reform as a fusion, and sure enough, it did, with very little resources, I produced hundreds of little monsters crawling around, in very little time might I add, so I propose…”

She paused as her pearl had retrieved the data she needed, it was a palm-sized green sphere, the poor pearl had to use all her strength to push the sphere into the water. As it finally drifted in the midst of the diamond, a hologram projected above the pool and showed the data of what she experimented.

“From what you see here are the results of the experiment aforementioned, the duration of each fusion depends on its size and quality, each of these has the capability of mass destruction to anyone in their path, so…” The image flickered to a blank state, but with a slight touch on the screen, millions of shards grouped into a massive form, its gem size was bigger than White Diamond herself!

“I call it, the Cluster.” She presumes as the image regained its form. “When it emerges, it will tear apart the Earth, forming as a massive Geo weapon, and with it, conquering the galaxy would be so much easier and effective with it on our side!” Yellow Diamond pictured the cluster on a rampage on their enemy territory, declaring victory and taking over the galaxies.

“But…it will tear apart the Earth?” Blue Diamond was concerned on that particular segment, “Was Pink in on this Yellow?” She hoped to receive comfort with Pinks agreement with the plan.

“This…is the alternative for when she… Fails, Blue.” Yellow was expecting comments from the leader, but she was quiet and tranquil, as if she knew their faith in their youngest diamond would be diminished somehow.

“You…”Blue was in disbelief! Pink losing her first colony just because she couldn’t handle the little “issues” she stated a few decades ago. She had to do something! She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to let her anger loose and end the conversation! But she knows nothing will change Yellow’s mind once she establishes a plan for it, but she still wants to try, for her dear Pink.

The faint lime colored water retreated into the “drain”, as Blue stood up, she spoke, “I…object this proposal, Yellow…”

Back to Holly,

The two gems were almost there, they just need to gain access into The Great Ballroom which was guarded by two topazes and an aquamarine.

“State your facets, cut and purpose.” The small floating gem requested while adjusting her wand/hairband.

“Holly Blue Agate, facet 2D cut-22, and this is…” Holly gestured to Amethyst, who was trying not to stare at the giant golden doorway shimmering, reflecting rays of light into her eyes, which cut her back to reality and stammered.

“Amethyst, facet 5 cut 8XWJ! I was sent here by the orders from the military force, Jasper 3LJ, to deliver important information to the Diamonds!” She stated with her best.

“How lovely! An Amethyst delivering vital information to the Diamonds? Ha! Don’t make me laugh!” She definitely looked like she was somehow offended and shamed. “Unfortunately, the Diamonds are not in the Great Ballroom, if you wish to see them right away, they are currently in My Diamonds pool chamber, please await here for their arrival, they would be free to hear your “vital” information in another few decades or so.”

“Wait what!?” Amethyst 8XWJ slipped a bit but remained calm, “I mean…the war is in progress as we speak! The commander request back up from the diamonds immediately! Can’t you just let us cut or something?”

“Oh, sure you can! I mean, where would we be with all this waiting and order? Just go to the diamond’s chamber pool and see if they’re willing to take the time for you.” The tiny floating gem replies with much sarcasm, but Amethyst took no notice.

“Great! Let’s go Holly!” The amethyst said but abruptly stopped, and gulped…

“Oh let’s go indeed! And it looks like you know exactly what will happen next!” Holly spoke with such cheer and enthusiasm it was scary…

To be continued…


	2. Pearl Plus AU Chapter 4- The bright light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation on how things went down with our main characters of the story.

Amethyst 8XWJ was one of the earliest to pop up from the Earth’s crust. When she first emerged off the kindergarten walls, she face-planted on the hard ground and was immediately greeted by a fellow quartz soldier, 8XWI. All gems she emerged with were great and fun, but 8XWI was special. When she saw others summoning their weapons, she was able to conjure her own with just one attempt. When she was taught about the Great Diamond authority and how the system works, she immediately adapted to the idea of higher power and understood her purpose of serving to live, living to serve. She was skilled, she was talented, she was… listening and attentive.

“What’s holding you back?” Holly asked in a sympathetic tone, her face twitched from calm to manic. “No idea where My Diamond’s pool is?” She brings back the whip once more, grinning to herself, “Shocker! (pun intended)”

She gripped the handle tighter, amplifying the static and electric current, causing an ear-splitting buzz to ring around the area, and flunged it towards 8XWJ’s arm. “Huh?” before she was able to react, electricity coursed from the handle to the tip and zapped her whole without warning, “Ahhhhh!” she screamed and trashed, but the whip won’t let go!

She kneeled down, and tried to resist! But it was too much, she thought of her comrades, her fellow amethysts losing the battle on Earth! Never will she be able to see them again! She didn’t want to give in, but…her form begged to differ.

The surge of destruction was too much! Being weak from her previous punishment, she couldn’t hold much longer, and…

Poof!

A purple quartz gem clinked as it landed on the platform, clattering as it stayed on its spot. 8XWJ was poofed and retreated into her gem.

Holly Blue Agate was smiling as she set her weapon down and thought to herself. ‘Finally, took care of the annoying purple upper-crust.’

“That takes care of that!” She claimed out loud as she dusted her arms off, and glared to the other gems gasping around her.

“Was that really necessary Holly?” Aquamarine questioned in annoyance, “Poofing gems in the open wide would be lead to…” She held her thought and snapped her fingers, realising her true intentions, “Ohhhh, I get it, you want us to report your little crime to the diamonds so you’ll be able to deliver the message, clever…”

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your hopes up, I know the rules around here.” Holly replied as she slipped the purple gem into her front pocket.

A loud voice boomed from all around the area, “HOLLY BLUE AGATE FACET 2D CUT-22! YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN TO HAVE TEMPORARILY DISABLED AN AMETHYST, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL ROOM IMMEDIATELY! YOUR CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR ACTIONS WILL BE JUDGED BY THE GREAT DIAMOND AUTHORITY. HOLLY BLUE AGATE FACET 2D CUT-22! YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN…” the voice repeated the same statement until the blue gem found her way to the hall room.

As she leaves, she glanced at the surrounding gems as they muttered their predictions, different coloured sapphires glanced around nervously and whisper information among themselves, but Holly took no interest in what the future holds, her plan of meeting the Diamonds will be worth all the negative impact on her image.

She went in search of a warp pad, the fastest way to the Diamonds, a white pearl was at the control panel and stated her crimes,

“Holly Blue Agate, you have been reported of dismantling an amethyst out on the open. As you know, you will be sent to the judgement hall and be set on trial by the Great Diamond Authority! Any last words dear?” The pearl asked before giving the confirmation code on the warp pad.

“Why yes Pearl! I look forward to be in the presence of the powerful Yellow Diamond, AND my glimmering diamond of course! This judgement will be a little talk between us don’t you worry.”

“We’ll see about that…” The pearl thought while typing in the code.

Holly was cuffed in glowing white shackles by two Topazes, her eyes widen as this is something unexpected.

“What is this? Handcuffs? Is this really nessasar-” Before she could finish her question, the shackles glowed and bounded Holly in a white bubble. Frozen in time, she was unable to finish her statement, her mouth was wide open but her facial expression remained annoyed.

“Huhu! This new law implemented is really rather convenient for us, don’t you think so Topaz?” The pearl had a smug face of enjoying these minor “punishments” while the topazes were unfazed with the statement. They proceeded by raising a control panel that resembles a joystick and monitored the bubble by sending it to the designated location.

Inside the orb, Holly could still see, but she could not speak, she could not move. The only sense she could control was her sight, but all she saw was the orb heading to somewhere no agate had been before. Her white boots were in uneven positions, this frustrated her, but she cannot do anything about it, she simply stayed frozen,

It was a long journey, but Holly can make out the structures and buildings leading to the black coloured cubed Courtroom. As she gets closer, she realised there’s still a chance the diamonds won’t even attend the trial for a Quartz soldier, she tried to have cold feet as she felt nervous but the atmosphere wouldn’t allow it!

The orb came to a halt, the front of the orb scanned the building’s wall, taking a sample of the colour to match the Courtroom building. The colour dripped down from the top like a small current of black ink being poured over. When the orb was fully covered in Black, it slightly floated up and went through the wall with the sound of electric current zipping through the air.

The black orb enters a dark room, where it finally dissipated away in a cloud of back dust.

“-ary…” She finally finished her sentence hung over her mouth during the entire trip. She sighed and readied herself, wanting to look as best as she could be for the Great Diamond Authority.

The wall opened up a door sized hole, a tense, anxious blue zircon came in mumbling with floating screens around her, she was just a bit shorter but also belonging to Blue’s court by her colouring. She looked around the room and spotted the blue agate, her face contorted in bewilderment and confusion.

“YOU’RE the one on trial? But you’re an Agate! When the files came in it says two quartz soldiers “roughhousing” in front of the Great Ballroom!” She examined the tall gem and retrieved a hologram picture from her monocle, it shows a purple gem being violently taken hold by the blue gem.

“Why yes! I did took advantage of that amethyst, you see, she had vital information about an issue of a colonisation process and asked me to inform the diamonds!” Holly tried to explain her actions, but Zircon just looked mortified while taking in the information given, she pulled out another hologram screen and typed in the new info.

“The door to the trial room will be accessible any second, do you have any more information to give before we proceed matters and actions to the diamonds?” The lawyer gem urged as she readied her equipment.

“That will be all, surely the diamonds would listen to what I have to say before deciding what to do with me!” Holly spoke with a dab of uncertainty.

The door to the courtroom opened up.

“Let’s go.” Blue Zircon led the way with Holly trudging behind her.

In the dark room, Holly stood on a glowing platform, waiting for the arrival of the three diamonds. A yellow zircon warped to the left of Holly, she took one look at her opponent lawyer and smirked, “New to this huh? First job and you get to defend an abuser? Isn’t that a bit, anticlimactic?”

“Being my first assignment, no, it’s not thanks for asking.” The tone in her reply was not at all thankful nor sincere, but before she could finish, two pearls warped into the room in front of them.

Yellow Pearl was the first to speak, “All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!” Yellow warped in and proceed to her throne with an expression of annoyance.

Blue Pearl continued, “The lustrous Blue Diamond.” Blue warped in and slumped into her throne in…. anger?

Both pearls synchronise for the last diamond, “And the Great, Magnificent, Brilliant White Diamond!” The brightest diamond warped in and shone the room so bright Holly was blinded for a moment, until the diamond dimmed her light and proceed to the throne in the midst of Blue and Yellow.

“Let’s just finish this so we can go back to our duties.” Stated White diamond before starting the trial.

Having the three diamonds present was not as glamorous as expected, in fact, it was intimidating.

The three diamonds stared down at the accused with annoyance and little patience.

It was VERY intimidating.

The yellow Zircon initiated the trial by stating the situation and the actions committed.

“…And so, here we are, at the end of this trial our great leaders will decide the fate of this Agate and end this case.” Yellow Zircon was about to proceed to her points and arguments but the diamonds up there were not at peace with each other.

“Is everything all right my Diamonds?” The lawyer asked with her arms saluting.

But the diamonds took no notice, Blue and Yellow Diamond were silently arguing about the topic beforehand, while White looked like she wants to just zap the accused and get things over with.

“This does not look good….” Blue Zircon whispered to Holly, “Why don’t you just admit your bad choice of actions and get it over with?” She suggested.

“Never! What I did to that gem was for a reason, and that reason will not be wasted from the inconvenience of the diamonds.” Holly protested but took one more glance at the diamonds, Blue diamond looked more unhappy and upset than usual, she looks like she’s trying very hard to hold in her sadness and frustration, Yellow diamond has her outfit to be slightly ruff and off placed, with her electric current leaking from her finger tips, not being her usual strict self. As for White Diamond, She just looked as same as before, her face says, “It would be so much easier to just blast this gem with my powers and have this all done immediately!” And it looks like she’s not having the patience to handle the current situation.

“Fine! Just because this trials wasting out leaders’ time, I’ll just present the information, but not without evidence.” Holly glanced at her pocket and checked the purple gem in place, and went into the confession.

“My Diamonds!” Holly saluted while addressing the leaders, “There is something I would like to confess.”

The diamonds paid little to no attention to the Agate, as they were occupied with their own matters.

Holly could hear some words mumbling amongst them, but could only pick up Pink Diamond’s name and nothing more.

Yellow spoke with a slightly louder voice, loud enough for Holly to get the picture.

“Blue, this is not the time to defend pink and her failing colony! You of all gems should have known her failure was inevitable, why struggle now to try and help her when you could help me convince this to White?” Yellow Diamond whispered, sounding infuriated but also trying her best to lower her voice for the sake of their reputation.

“This is the exact type of behaviour that will led her thinking we don’t trust her! You gave her a chance to prove herself, so you must stick with it!” Blue snapped at Yellow louder than she should, which tipped White into snapping back,

“Enough!” She demanded and glared, both diamonds froze and sat back down.

“Proceed this trivial little judgement so we can get it over with!” The diamond commanded.

“Yess of course My Diamond!” Blue Zircon saluted and summon some holographic files, she fuddled a bit, tried to pull the right file, but ended up dropping them to the floor like paper scattering around everywhere, but worse.

“Deepest apologise, I’ll just….uhhh…” Blue Zircon was dripping more tears than sweat, she tried to collect herself and the files, but she could feel the stares of the three powerful diamonds looming over, her anxiety is building up, it’s reaching the limit, she wasn’t ready for this!

She took on a desperate glance at Holly, hoping someone would help her out, but Holly had other plans in mind.

“My Diamonds!” Holly stood up, addressed and saluted in a clear, articulated voice.

The diamonds glared daggers at her for disrupting the defendant, but it was clear that she had caught their attention.

“I understand that this trial has interrupted your daily schedule, and I know you are all in a hurry of getting back to more important matters, I will be able to speed up this trial if you generously allow me to speak freely for just mere minutes. Hopefully, this can all be resolved as soon as it can be.” Holly explained to the diamonds and hoped that they would agree with her.

The three diamonds exchanged looks of uncertainty, but they also wished to get back to more pressing matters.

Finally White Diamond spoke, “Very well, you are given 5 minutes to prepare your explanation that will be brief and informative, no stuttering and mumbling will be tolerated and if so, you will be executed immediately! We shall have a short recess, Dismissed!”

Everyone retreated into their own rooms.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First of all, i would like to thank @marzipanotaku16 for her amazing points and criticisms for making this work better than anticipated, we’ve known each other online and through the magic of steven universe. She’s also the friend that encouraged me to start a blog and share the writing for everyone to read, this blog wouldn’t be here without her.
> 
> Anyways, this story took longer to write and it would be concluded at part 3, I have some plans and ideas for more stories that may intrigued y’all but haven’t really started drafting yet, so that’s gonna take a while to finish up.
> 
> And I would like to remind y’all that this is not completely a pink pearl oriented story, this blog is for me to express my ideas through the power of writing and the internet (lame lol) 
> 
> This tells me you read the whole thing, so thank you, dear reader, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a nice day!)


	3. Pearl Plus AU- The bright light part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part for the chapter

Blue Zircon has been facing the wall doing slow breathings and tries her hardest to not get too emotional, but alas, being in Blue Diamond’s court made her feelings from her diamond hard to resist, so she went pacing back and forth instead.

“You DO know what you’re doing right?” Blue Zircon questioned the Agate.

“Yes?” Holly replied with slight uneasiness, “I know trying to confess my error was not glamorous, but if I can show my worth and explain my situation, they might be understanding?”

“Or…” Blue Zircon suggested, “They might change their minds and shatter you right on the spot!” She paused, and took a deep breath, and apologized for the screaming.

“If I present what I know to the Diamonds, they may actually listen to what is needed to be told!” Holly said with confidence.

Blue Zircon contemplated and went through the performance, “The other Zircon was doing her job as the prosecutor, but even she wasn’t paid attention by the Diamonds. What makes you think they’ll listen to you?”

“Because…” Holly took out the amethyst gem and showed it to the defendant lawyer, “I have actual information they would be pleased to hear, it’s about the newest colony.”

Zircon took a closer look, “An amethyst gem? What’s she gonna do? Stutter and be shattered in front of the diamonds for mere entertainment?”

“No, of course not!” Holly put the gem back to her pocket, “I overheard the diamonds arguing about the colony of the youngest diamond, sounds to me they were not fully updated on everything. The message involved an incident on the colony.”

“What incident?” Zircon questioned, “If anything serious were to happen the diamond in charge of that colony will be updating the other diamonds regularly, there was no important information given from anywhere else!”

“The amethyst uphold certain sensitive information, but she was told to inform the diamonds of the need for more soldiers to a battle somewhere, I didn’t listen to her of where the battle is.”

“And you think the information from her will be reliable? She’s a quartz soldier! She might not even remember where she was made!” Zircon checked the clock and was freaking out again, and their time alone was running out.

“Trust me, the information she contains will not be irrelevant nor inadequate.” Holly reassured the lawyer as the door opens once more.

“It will work, let’s go.” The duo went through the door and into the judgment hall.

-

The Diamonds were already in their seats with their eyes closed, yet Holly could sense some conflict between the three. Yellow Diamond’s eyelids were tense, under Blue Diamond’s eyes, dark bags were starting to show, and as for White Diamond, her bright light was not as blinding as before, but still bright enough to lit the whole room.

White Diamond was the first to open her eyes, she glanced around and sighed.

With a clap of her hands, the trial proceeds, all eyes are opened, they picked up where they left off.

The platform Holly was standing glowed light green, then rose up so she could be eye-leveled with the diamonds.

“Begin.” White stated to the accused.

Holly saluted, “My Diamonds, I am here because I have broken a rule established on Homeworld, but for an action comes a motive, and my motive was to present vital information to you, the Diamonds.”

Yellow Diamond intercepted, “So your excuse for executing a gem was to transfer some sort of message? What vital information can’t be filled in with the others?”

Blue mumbled, “Like the information you gave?” under her breath, but Yellow heard it loud and clear, “Excuse me, but the information I gave was vital, and you know it Blue!”

“Here we go again…” Blue Zircon sweated more than she should, trying her best to not look like a lapis lazuli that just emerged from the waters.

Holly didn’t really know what to do, a disagreement among the Great Authority? The other agates will never believe such thing! They have been seen to be the most efficient, the most rational and the most perfectly flawless beings! But with all this arguing, who knows how long this trial’s going to take? Unless…

Holly opened up her side pocket and tilt to her side. The quartz gem slipped right out and clinked to the floor next to her.

“Clink!” the sound was clear and crisp, even the diamonds couldn’t ignore the disturbance and gathered their attention to the reforming newcomer.

The purple gem took the shape of a Quartz soldier, the rays of the colour violet shone bright in the darkroom of judgment. When the light dimmed, AXWJ finally came to view and collapsed on the floor.

“Uhhhh…huh?” She moaned and grumbled, just then she noticed the three gigantic leaders of homeworld right in front of her. 

“Who in the name of homeworld disrupts the court in order?!” Yellow Pearl spoke while typing in with little annoyance but also relief.

This time, Holly was ready.

“This is Amethyst 8XWJ, the quartz soldier I dismantled out in the open just a few hours ago, she is here because…because…” 

“Wait, what am I doing?” Holly thought to herself, “This is my only chance to impress the great Yellow Diamond and the chunk of Earth is going take that away from me? But if I took her only purpose of being here then, what am I?”

“…because SHE has the vital information to report!” she finally concluded.

-

When AXWJ finishes her message to the diamonds, they were rather confused and uncertain what to make out of it.

“A message like this should’ve been given by someone higher than…this.” Yellow Diamond spoke with distaste. “Who is your commanding officer? But more importantly, who is the diamond in charge? Blue, do you know any of this?” Yellow questioned.

“What? Of course not! My colonies are done with their development aeons ago, the only incomplete colony is…” Her face darkens with a realization and fear, “I need to be excused for a moment…” she whispered while grabbing the nearest Diamond communicator to a different room.

“Blue! You can’t just…” Yellow sighed, and turned her attention back to the purple soldier. “What planet is it that need more soldiers? We need to see what’s responsible for a war to take so long!”

The amethyst looked confused as there was more the diamonds don’t know of. “My diamonds, there has been a major incident that had caused more of battles on the planet, it is the shattering of-”

“YELLOW!” Blue burst back into the room and started screaming in dread, “It’s Pink! She’s not answering her communicator! Something must’ve happened to her!”

“She was shattered…” concluded Holly. “It all makes sense! The war in process! The diamond in charge! The message-”

“NO! She couldn’t have!” Yellow refused to take it in the information. She turned to White, noticing her dimmed glow, but her expression was blank, she said nothing, even Blue’s power inflicted her into fear and frustration, but still, nothing.

-

The diamonds dismissed the trial, they had a rather more urgent matter to attend to.

“Hey,” said Amethyst 8XWJ as she turned to Holly on a balcony gazing over the more peaceful side of their homeland, “So, uhm….mind explaining what’s going on to the diamonds? They just stormed off, the fancy blue gem isn’t really glad about this, she just freaked out and stormed off somewhere.” Holly wished she knew what was going on, at least she would be able to rub it to her face.

But alas, she couldn’t.

“Fine, I get it, it’s not my business.” 8XWJ exclaimed before Holly could say anything. “I just want to know why you didn’t give the info on your own.” She fell down to the floor, face first, “Oof!” and just stayed there.

Holly smirked, maybe there is something she could mock her with.

“Because dear chunk of Earth,” She turned to Amethyst, “That was your literal purpose of being here.” She started to relax and sat on the floor, not something a superior gem such as herself should do.

“When I first heard your message, I thought I could impress the great Yellow Diamond and gain her acknowledged glance, but at the end, I knew if I didn’t throw you on the spotlight, they would never really hear it from me.” Holly explained her sacrifice of getting the diamond’s attention but she also knew the reality of it.

“You don’t really get any power nor attention of the diamonds as we are all just, their little armies and entertainers.” Holly sighed, “And I don’t know what I would have gotten into if I followed through, the most I could’ve got was a shock blast for wasting all their time.”

“I don’t really know why we worship them, “Amethyst commented, “If they’re so powerful like you said, then why aren’t they doing anything about the war on Earth?” Just then, her whole world suddenly rumbles, the next thing she heard, was synchronized humming of three distinct tones….

The atmosphere shifted, the air turned cold, and a sudden blast of light was shot from the diamond headquarters. All movement was still, but also, for a moment…

Silence, for a few minutes before the purple gem finally recovered from her surprise.

“Woahhhh, what was THAT?” Amethyst turned to Holly star-eyed but also slightly blinded as she would barely see.

“That,” Holly explained, “was the power of the diamonds. Most likely a blast to eliminate all gems on Earth, let’s just hope it solves the problem on that miserable planet.”

“Wow, so that’s how they take care of things, blasts their problems away I guess.” Amethyst flops over, and hope her sisters will be okay down there.

A figure suddenly showed up behind them, a blue pearl.

“Holly Blue Agate,” Blue Pearl whispered, “my diamond seeks your presence in the pool chamber, and she would like you to bring along the soldier from Earth with you.”

Holly turned to Amethyst with little acknowledgment and nodded, “Message received, I…we, will be there shortly.” Holly replied and took off with Amethyst on her tail.

———

Back on Earth,

Coral blinked her eyes just to be sure, but it looks like, fleeing Homeworld ships?

Homeworld gems were ordered to get on board as the transportations retreat one by one, with a different kind of urgency.

Coral rubbed her eyes and turned to Rose exclaiming! “They’re retreating! Rose! We’re winning! We’re…” Rose was not gleaming, nor does she look happy, a bright light shone on her face, fear had taken over.

Rose dropped her weapon, summons a giant shield blocking them from the light and pulled in Garnet and Coral, her companions within the closest range.

“Rose what’s going on?” Coral questioned, but she was too focused on the shield to give an answer.

Coral turned and sees Pearl on the sand, tired and confused of her surroundings as she turns towards the leader of the Crystal Gem.

“Rose, Pearl’s still out there! We need to get her too!” Coral demanded and tried to get to her, but Rose’s grip on her was too strong! She called for Pearl to come over.

“Pearl!” She screamed loud enough for her to hear, “Something’s happening, you need to come over here, hurry!” Pearl shook her head, as if finally got off a trance and went towards them.

The light was getting brighter, louder. More ships were leaving, there were still some soldiers on plain sight, but there was nothing they could do as Coral reached her arms towards Pearl and pulled her into the safe-zone with Rose and Garnet.

The bright light came and all they can see was blinding white.

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you end up reading this to be short, I would suggest going back to part one and re-read from there.
> 
> Anyways, SUF gave us a lot of info about Pink Pearl, but as for the crack that should be there in canon, I’m not really gonna just go back and rewrite everything, cuz:
> 
> a. That’s a whole bunch of work, and 
> 
> B. I started off following the original creator’s concept and I’m gonna just stick with that.
> 
> So for the next chapter would be pretty much a different story than we saw in canon. It will however, follow Coral into the story as my main protagonist, so get ready world, for a whole new episode.
> 
> And this tells me you read the whole thing, to which i appreciate it, if you liked what youve read leave a kudos or a comment! hope you have a great day, PEACE OUT!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sooo, as you finished reading you will realize I will be heading towards story interpretation of what might have happened from different perspectives. By reading these, you will see how scenes MIGHT lead to the title, the bright light.
> 
> Most of you might be thinking, “I’m here for Pink Pearl and HER au! Just because you include her as a small character in this story doesn’t make her your main focus!”
> 
> And to that I say, 
> 
> Yeah you’re right.
> 
> But prior to this story, the other story not really focusing on Pink Pearl, “Coral” is Part 2 of Bismuth, which is similar to this chapter, writing mainly the story of how it might have went, cuz honestly, im pretty curious how everything happened from the rebellion to the corruption even to the cluster.
> 
> So if theres any questions or confusion, feel free to ask them so you can get the clear picture. I won’t reveal my next chapters tho, that would be a surprise for yall.
> 
> So this tells me you read the whole thing, which is pretty impressive, Part 2 of this chapter will be coming up in a week or two.
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a nice day!)


End file.
